


Fidgeting

by notjustmom



Series: Snippets and Doodles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post Mofftiss, a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: John's POV...





	Fidgeting

He recognised the signs, as he always had, from the first week of the first time they had lived together. Now, they were on their third(or was it their fourth) go, and the signs were the same as they always had been. Sherlock would fuss with something in the kitchen for a bit, check then recheck the blog, pick up a book, put it down again, plug in the kettle, then unplug it again, before eventually throwing himself onto the couch in a lump. 

That first go round, years ago now, John would let him fuss it out, until a phone would ping, or he would eventually get up and pull out the violin and torture it mercilessly until John would leave the flat in a dramatic huff and return with take-away an hour later. These days, John would catch it early enough, before the fidgeting truly began, he understood what Sherlock needed, especially on those days when he couldn't bear to ask for what it was he needed.

John would stand behind him in the kitchen, and gently lean against him, slowly wrapping his arms around him, until he felt the tension start to uncurl from him. Some days, Sherlock could tell him what it was, but most days, especially on the dark, grey days when the rain wouldn't let up, he would allow John to turn him around, take him by both hands and lead him back to bed, without a single word.


End file.
